hollywoodundeadfandomcom-20200222-history
American Tragedy
American Tragedy is the second studio album by Hollywood Undead. Tracklisting Deluxe Edition iTunes Bonus Track iTunes Pre-Order Bonus Tracks Personnel Hollywood Undead ;Charlie Scene *guitar (Bullet) *lead guitar (Been to Hell) *vocals (Apologize, Been to Hell, Bullet, Comin' in Hot, Gangsta Sexy, Hear Me Now, I Don't Wanna Die, Le Deux, Levitate, Lights Out, Lump Your Head, Mother Murder, My Town, Street Dreams) ;Da Kurlzz *vocals (Apologize, Been to Hell, Lights Out, Lump Your Head, My Town, S.C.A.V.A., Street Dreams, Tendencies) ;Danny *vocals (Apologize, Been to Hell, Bullet, Comin' in Hot, Coming Back Down, Gangsta Sexy, Glory, Hear Me Now, I Don't Wanna Die, Le Deux, Levitate, Lights Out, Lump Your Head, Mother Murder, My Town, Pour Me, S.C.A.V.A., Street Dreams, Tendencies) ;Funny Man *vocals (Been to Hell, Comin' in Hot, Gangsta Sexy, Le Deux, Lights Out, Lump Your Head, My Town) ;J-Dog *piano (Tendencies) *vocals (Apologize, Been to Hell, Coming Back Down, Glory, Hear Me Now, Levitate, Lights Out, Lump Your Head, My Town, Street Dreams, Tendencies) ;Johnny 3 Tears *vocals (Apologize, Been to Hell, Bullet, Coming Back Down, Glory, Hear Me Now, I Don't Wanna Die, Levitate, Lump Your Head, Mother Murder, My Town, Pour Me, S.C.A.V.A., Street Dreams, Tendencies) Additional ;Griffin Boice *bass (Bullet, S.C.A.V.A., Tendencies) *drums (Apologize, Comin' in Hot, I Don't Wanna Die) *guitars (Apologize, Bullet, Comin' in Hot, I Don't Wanna Die, S.C.A.V.A., Tendencies) *mixing (Bullet, S.C.A.V.A.) *organ (Tendencies) *percussion (Bullet, I Don't Wanna Die) *piano (I Don't Wanna Die, S.C.A.V.A.) *programming (Apologize, Bullet, Comin' in Hot, I Don't Wanna Die, S.C.A.V.A., Tendencies) *strings (I Don't Wanna Die, S.C.A.V.A.) ;Dean Butterworth *drums (Been to Hell, Gangsta Sexy, Glory, Le Deux, Lump Your Head, Pour Me) ;Petra Christensen *vocals (Bullet) ;Dorian "Wook" Crozier *drums (Levitate) ;Dylan "3D" Dresdow *mixing (My Town) ;Serban Ghenea *mixing (Levitate) ;Don Gilmore *engineering (Been to Hell, Gangsta Sexy, Glory, Le Deux, Lump Your Head, Pour Me, Street Dreams) *programming (Been to Hell, Gangsta Sexy, Glory, Le Deux, Lump Your Head, Pour Me, Street Dreams) ;Ben Grosse *keyboards (Lights Out) *mixing (Been to Hell, Gangsta Sexy, Glory, Lump Your Head, Mother Murder, Pour Me) *programming (Lights Out) ;Sean Gould *bass (Hear Me Now, Mother Murder, My Town) *guitars (Hear Me Now, Mother Murder, My Town) *programming (Hear Me Now, Mother Murder, My Town) ;Jeff Halatrax *guitars (Coming Back Down) ;John Hanes *mixing (Coming Back Down, Levitate) ;Bart Hendrickson *programming (Been to Hell, Gangsta Sexy, Glory, Le Deux, Lump Your Head, Pour Me) ;Sam Hollander *programming (Hear Me Now, Mother Murder) ;Will Hut *drums (Lights Out) ;Dave Katz *guitars (Hear Me Now, Mother Murder, My Town) *programming (Hear Me Now, Mother Murder, My Town) ;John Lowery *guitars (Lights Out) ;Jamie Martinez *assistant mixing (My Town) ;Grant Michaels *programming (Mother Murder, My Town) ;Jamie Muhoberoc *keyboards (Lights Out) ;Daren Pfeifer *drums (Bullet, S.C.A.V.A., Tendencies) ;Kevin Rudolf *bass (Coming Back Down, Levitate) *drums (Coming Back Down, Levitate) *guitars (Coming Back Down, Levitate) *keyboards (Coming Back Down, Levitate) *percussion (Coming Back Down, Levitate) *piano (Coming Back Down, Levitate) *strings (Coming Back Down, Levitate) *synthesizer (Coming Back Down, Levitate) ;BC Smith *keyboards (Been to Hell, Gangsta Sexy, Glory, Le Deux, Lump Your Head, Pour Me) *programming (Been to Hell, Gangsta Sexy, Glory, Le Deux, Lump Your Head, Pour Me) Trivia *The band recorded American Tragedy at night, because they didn't want to see any sunlight. Category:Albums Category:2011